


Fallow your heart

by SmutHorn



Series: Be my wet dream [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Isaac, Dreams, M/M, Rimming, Sorry Not Sorry, Top Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2229558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutHorn/pseuds/SmutHorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The object of his affection had his tongue down his throat. How could he complain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallow your heart

Isaac had no clue how it happened. One minute he and Scott were on Scott’s couch, watching a movie and the next Isaac was pushed down, straddled by Scott and kissed. He wasn’t complaining though. The object of his affection had his tongue down his throat. How could he complain?

There was a moan from above him and Scott ground down, pressing their hard lengths together.

“Oh, fuck.” Isaac moaned, breaking the kiss.

Scott hummed and sat up, looking down. “You seem less tense.” He said.

“What?” He asked, blinking. 

“You were really stiff, You seem relaxed now though.” He replied, running a hand up his chest.

“I- Well yeah.” He shrugged. “I can feel how relaxed you are too.” Isaac chuckled. “I didn’t know you were into guys though.

“I prefer to just go with it.” Scott smiled. “Especially when I see something I like.” He lent down and kissed him again, pulling at his shirt. “I like you.” He whispered. “I want to fuck you.”

Isaac moaned into the kiss, nibbling at his lips. “Please.”

Scott got up, grinning. “What do you say we go to some place better than a couch?”

“Fuck yes.” Isaac breathed getting up and following the other boy to his bedroom.

As soon as they were in the room, Scott pushed Isaac down on the bed and climbed on top of him again, biting his neck and grinding against him. 

“Shit, Scott.” He groaned, thrusting his hips up.

“eger?” Scott chuckled, pulling Isaac’s shirt off and sicking on his nipple. “I knew you would be a bottom.”

He moaned, closing his eyes.

“Gonna be good for me right?”

“Yes.” He breathed, arching up again. “Fuck me…”

“Soon.” He grinned, biting his nipple and tugging.

“Ah! Fuck!” He let out a painful moan, scratching at Scott’s shirt.

“So responsive.” Scott chuckled and pulled off his shirt. “Can’t wait to be inside you.”

“Me either, want you.” He panted.

Scott got up again, pulling Isaac’s pants off and pulled him down the bed, spreading his legs.

“Scott?” He asked, getting a little nervous. 

“I have to get you nice and wet.” He hummed, spreading his cheeks and getting close, lapping at his hole, starting at his crack and going to his balls.

Isaac gasped, arching. It felt really good.

Scott pressed a kiss to his hole and started gently lapping at it again, swirling his tongue aroung the rim.

“Isaac.” Came Scott’s voice.

“Scott, more.” He moaned, hitching his breath when he felt his hole nipped.

“Isaac.”

“What?” He moaned, reaching a hand down to put it in Scott’s hair.

“Isaac wake up.”

“Wh- What are you-?” he felt someone shake him and he opened his eyes to see Scott looking over him. 

“Dude you fell asleep on the couch.” He said, wrinkling his name. “Hurry up and change your pants.”

Isaac looked around, and blushed. He was waiting for Scott and fell asleep on the couch, then proceeded to have a dream. “S- sorry.” He said, running up stairs. Isaac was so embarrassed and prayed Scott hadn’t heard him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys like it, let me know! and I may make a second one where they actually have sex. I live on Kudos and comments btw!


End file.
